


Memories of Sand

by Li_no



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Relationship Study, an overwhelming amount of cheese and sappiness be warned, hope you enjoy i died for th, it's sort of a sequel to summer sandy's beach fate episodes, this is probably the sappiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_no/pseuds/Li_no
Summary: At long last, Sandalphon and Lucifer are reunited. As a celebration of Lucifer's recovered body, Sandalphon decides to make a trip once again to visit the beaches of Auguste Isles. Hopefully, without any sharks.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Memories of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I strongly recommend reading summer Sandalphon's fate episodes before reading this since I'll be referencing it a lot! You can still understand without having read it though! I apologize in advance for any mispelling or funky phrasing that might have escaped my mind, since this fic was highly experimental for me~

Auguste Isles had hardly changed since Sandalphon’s last visit; the sun still shone incessantly and with such strength he was glad he wasn’t wearing armor this visit, the tourists were still as noisy as ever, an the smell of the sea was still just as pleasant as he had remembered. Most of all, he was relieved he hadn’t caught sight of a single damned shark- Sandalphon felt as if he caught sight of any of those evil fishes in the vicinity he would drop stone cold on the sand, or, on a different note, proceed to commit crimes.

Sandalphon wanted the days he’d spend here this summer to be perfect, if he could help it. Maybe his stress over this little vacation was a little overt, but Lucifer had finally been given permission by Cagliostro to travel, as his body was in a fine enough condition. Naturally, Sandalphon wanted to show Lucifer the skies he had so loved, the skies cruel fate had kept him from seeing for so long, the very same skies they had protected with each tooth and nail.

A soft breeze grazed his skin gently. The weather appeared to be good enough, there were no sight of any clouds tampering with their view of the blue sky. Lucifer looked at kids running around the beach and building sand castles as if it was the most admirable thing in the world.

Despite himself, Sandalphon smiled and asked: “Are you feeling alright? Your body is still not fully stable, so I-”

Lucifer chuckled and took Sandalphon’s hand, softly squeezing it. “I’m fine, Sandalphon. There is no need to worry, I promise.”

Sandalphon let out a breath of pure relief and gave his hand a light squeeze back. Lucifer’s smiles were still glowing like the skies in a starry night.

Still with their jointed hands, Sandalphon let Lucifer admire the sights while he attempted to spot Gran and the others amidst the crowd. It had been a while since he’d last seen them. Sandalphon had left the Grandcypher for a while to make sure Lucifer’s recovery was going smoothly, and he dedicated his full attention to the task. It came as a surprise even to himself, but he missed them. Missed them an embarrassing amount, even. He felt giddy at the prospect of properly introducing Lucifer to them.

Following the sound of a familiarly annoying yet comforting voice, he was able to spot Vyrn flying over the crowd and shouting. Gran and Lyria waved excitedly next to a nearby food stall. It sure brought him memories.

“There they are,” Sandalphon said, smiling.

“Your friends? I’m happy to meet them. The stories you’ve told me were all very impressive.”

“Even that one with the sharks? Did you really believe that?”

“Naturally. I’m sure you looked quite gallant fighting against the shark tornado, Sandalphon.” Lucifer smiled in such a way it reached the ends of his eyes. It killed Sandalphon how sincere it was, and how it was about a shark tornado, but he’d take it.

When they reached the little food stall, Lyria and Vyrn practically sprinted towards them. “Sandalphon!” Lyria and Vyrn shouted while Gran stood back, laughing.

They hugged him with such strength he almost fell on the sand, with just the remnants of his pride to save him. “What! Are you two trying to knock me over?!” Sandalphon said hugging Lyria regardless, while Vyrn stood idly on his head.

“It was so unsettling without your grumbling about anything that exists, Sandals! Everything was so positive it was weird.” Vyrn said, mockingly, while Sandalphon grumbled about Vyrn’s response.

Stepping away from the hug, Lyria spoke: “It’s not the same without you, Sandalphon! I missed you!”

“Welcome back, Sandalphon. It truly feels weird without you there for so long. Besides, no one can match your coffee blends.” Gran said, smiling.

“Haha, you can say you missed the coffee.”

Lucifer watched the exchange in silence. When Sandalphon noticed he was smiling, he grew increasingly more embarrassed.

“Ah, you already know their names, I take it?” Sandalphon asked, in hopes of forgetting the red on his face.

“Yes, I believe we met, once. Nevertheless, it is a pleasure to see all of you again.” Lucifer bowed. “You have my gratitude for making Sandalphon company when I was not able to, I hope he didn’t cause any of you trouble.”

The three laughed among themselves while Sandalphon grew increasingly more exasperated. “Don’t stress on the details, Lucifer.” Gran responded.

“But you see, it sure is amazing to see you after all this time! You’re the real deal, huh! Sandalphon talks about you all the time, Lucifer this, Lucifer that!” Vyrn said, glaring at Sandalphon. This whole thing was a bad idea. Terrible, in fact. Sandalphon was mortified.

“He does? May I ask what, exactly?” Lucifer asked, way too eagerly for Sandalphon’s peace of mind.

“You know, he-” Vyrn started, but was quickly interrupted.

“Gran, you said you had news from Sierokarte to me, care to tell what in the world is it about?” Sandalphon blurted out. There were no news from Sierokarte.

Gran, who was holding a laugh in the background, jumped at the mention of his name like he was just caught red-handed. “Huh? News from-” Sandalphon glared daggers at him and Gran stopped mid sentence, as if realization had finally dawned on him. “Yes! You’re right! She did tell me something about your management lessons. Or something.” He laughed nervously.

“Oh! I remember Siero mentioning something like that to me. I think it was some sort of reward, but she didn’t specify.” Lyria added, as cheerful as always. Sandalphon had always had a soft spot for the girl.

“Management lessons?” Lucifer asked, hopefully having given up on the last topic.

Sandalphon felt a little embarrassment for not telling Lucifer about this fact beforehand, considering it was such a big part of his life at the moment. For some reason, he felt oddly nervous. “Right, I didn’t tell you about it yet. I hope to own a cafe, so I am taking lessons from Sierokarte. It’s nothing big, but it’s something I hope to accomplish.”

“That’s wonderful, Sandalphon. Your coffee has become even better than mine, certainly it will be a success.”

“Nonsense! Your coffee is without equal!” Sandalphon affirmed, perhaps a bit forcefully. Riding on the momentum, the words poured from Sandalphon’s mouth with little thought put behind them. “That’s why, you should manage my future establishment with me!”

Silence instilled itself between the group for mere moments. Naturally, there was nothing wrong or embarrassing about such a simple, good-heartened proposal. However, in Sandalphon’s mind, he had made it out to be a much bigger embarrassment than it in fact was.

Mortified, Sandalphon avoided Lucifer’s gaze in all manners. He could swear he heard Vyrn’s obnoxious giggle, but he did not have time to get angry at the lizard. “If you feel like it. Of course, it’s a lot of responsibility so it’s fine if you don’t want to, but it’s something I wanted to do for myself regardless and-”

Before Sandalphon could say any more, Lucifer grabbed his warm and pulled him into a hug. Lucifer’s touch was always so gentle. “It’s perfect, Sandalphon. I couldn’t wish for anything better.”

Letting a sigh of relief escape his lips, Sandalphon reciprocated the hug, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Man, you two are so clingy.” Vyrn said in a mocking tone and laughed.

“What!” Sandalphon jumped out of the embrace, and both his and Lucifer’s eyes went comically wide, Vyrn would certainly remark. It was almost a automatic for them, to be pulled into their own little world. He supposed they should work on that habit. Sandalphon glanced at Lucifer, who had his cheeks slightly tinted pink and looked shyly at the ground while scratching his cheeks. Cute.

“Vyrn! Don’t say that! They’ve been separated for so long, just let them!” Lyria pleaded with her face slightly red. Her voice went several pitches higher while frantically gesturing with her hands in panic.

Gran only giggled. “If you two want to be left alone just say the word.”

“No thank you,” Sandalphon glared at the buffoons, “What did everyone plan for today, anyway?”

“Actually, we were planning to run another food stall,” Gran winked and smiled as if he were a genius. “The last time it was such a success, it wouldn’t hurt setting one up again, right? Some local people even asked us about it since they liked it so much.” Gran proposed, pointing to their abandoned food stall that remained in the same place as the previous year, but empty and closed.

Sandalphon placed a hand on his chin. “I’m not opposed to the idea but… I was thinking of just relaxing with Lucifer.”

“I don’t mind it. I would love to experience the same things you did last year. Well, except the sharks, perhaps.”

With a little laugh, Sandalphon voiced his approval and they agreed to run the small food stall once more, but with one condition: Lucifer would co-manage it alongside him.

* * *

Sandalphon saw many familiar faces after the food stall was once again active and back to its former glory. Many customers he had actively talked to back in the day remembered his words; clumsy, but earnest advice. He cringed a little thinking of his first attempts. Naturally, he was much better now. The customer-service smile came easily to him, and now, with Lucifer by his side, he didn’t even need to fake a smile, his lips curved upwards just at the sight of him.

Lucifer was doing a stellar job managing the food stall with him, it was as if he had been doing so already for his entire life. And of course, his coffee was still as amazing as ever- even if the fools who came to the beach still refused to order it most times. Fools, they were. Why a juice? When a delicious cup of coffee was right there?

From the corner of his eye, Sandalphon could see a girl approaching the food stall with silent and unsure steps. It was difficult to tell since she looked down to avoid meeting their eyes, but the girl smiled so widely the corners of her mouth went from ear to ear. Sandalphon didn’t recall her.

“May I take your order?” Lucifer said with a gentle smile.

The girls’s face went beet red upon hearing Lucifer’s voice and she giggled dumbly. Lucifer tilted his head to the side and blinked.

“Lucio?! It’s Lucio, isn’t it! I missed you, you know! These beaches never have anyone so good looking!” The girl squealed so loud it made Sandalphon’s head beat like a drum.

“My apologies, I’m afraid I’m not who you’re looking for.”

Lucifer’s composure and kind smile did nothing to rectify the problem. The girl grew increasingly more flustered the longer she held eye contact. She went on to talking about how she had enjoyed gawking at him last summer while Lucifer just nodded and forced a nervous laugh.

The customer Sandalphon was talking with had told him his order, most likely, more than once, but he couldn’t hear any of it after overhearing the name Lucio coming out of that girl’s mouth. Sandalphon’s eyes went wide in realization, and he freezed in the spot. The complaints and grunts of the customer fell deaf to his ears as he sprinted in Lucifer’s aid.

“This Lucio man sounds interesting indeed. However, I already informed you I’m not him…” Lucifer’s perfect customer service expression slid off his face the more he looked at the increasing line of people behind the girl.

“Excuse me, you’re slowing down the line.” Sandalphon put a hand to the girl’s shoulder and smiled; a reaction much contradictory to his murderous desires at the moment. Of course, not directed at this poor girl, but at the idiot who had to terrorize him with his mere existence.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I got a little carried away talking to Lucio,” She said apologetically and paid for her order. The girl left the stall almost jumping around and humming. Sandalphon felt bad for her.

“Ugh, I’m sorry about that, Lucifer… I suppose I have to tell you about him now.” Sandalphon covered his face with his hand and groaned.

In between taking care of the other customers in line, Lucifer just laughed and responded: “That would be best, yes.”

When night fell and the stall was no longer in service, Sandalphon made sure to inform him of all the few details about Lucio while they cleaned the used dishes in the Grandcypher’s kitchen. Lucifer looked deep in thought, washing the cups without a word while Sandalphon dried them side by side. Sandalphon didn’t know how to parse the silence that had taken place between them. In the end, Lucifer smiled sadly.

“It must have been difficult for you. My apologies.” He didn’t look at Sandalphon as he said this, focusing solely on the dishes.

Immediately halting his movements and abandoning the task completely, Sandalphon’s brows furrowed. “What for?” He glared at Lucifer worriedly. Lucifer didn’t meet his gaze.

“I can’t imagine living with someone with such a strong resemblance to myself to have been pleasant for you… during that time.”

“Don’t feel responsible for things that aren’t your fault. You always do this. There was nothing you could have done, Lucifer. You did your best.”

Lucifer momentarily stopped his hand’s motion while washing, and his grip on the mug tensed visibly. He laughed. “Perhaps you’re right. However, it is undeniable I had a hand on the heartache you felt then-”

“No, you didn’t. You were a victim. In the cataclysms, in Canaan, You were caught up in the trail of my terrible actions.” Sandalphon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, refusing to meet Lucifer’s eyes once again. He spat out the words as if they were heavy on his tongue.

Thump! The mugs Lucifer washed had hit the kitchen counter with such force Sandalphon didn’t know how they had come unscathed. The gesture stunned Sandalphon into silence, he never did things so aggressively. Lucifer didn’t look at Sandalphon, and neither did he stare back. A light breeze flew through the two of them from the single open window, sealing their quiet, and as if washing away the misplaced anger from his body. Sandalphon’s expression softened, and he only felt a hollow hopelessness.

The lights of the kitchen were much too scarce, as it was late into the night, not enough for him to make out the kind of expression Lucifer was making. However, his small and trembled voice was more than enough of an answer. “I’ve never once felt like a victim. I had a job that I failed to see through to the end. I let the primarchs down, I let you down. Countless times.” Lucifer closed his eyes firmly and pressed his lips together. “How couldn’t I possibly apologize, since I did so little for you? I still think being here with you, right now, is much more than I deserve.”

Sandalphon’s eyes went wide at the unexpected confession. He had never suspected, never even dreamed that Lucifer might have had this kind of guilt weighing on his shoulders. Until some time ago he had even thought Lucifer as truly perfect. Putting him on an untouchable pedestal while he suffered alone. His own selfishness made him retch, but his guilt wasn’t what Lucifer needed in this moment.

“Lucifer… I never thought…” He approached Lucifer slowly and with the calmest movements he could muster.

“Don’t you apologize, either. I would never have voiced such a thought back then. My position was much more important than this.”

Sandalphon gently held Lucifer’s hand in an attempt to comfort him. He was never good with words, neither of them were, really.

“You no longer need to bear this alone, Lucifer. I’m here for you. So please, just talk to me about these things. If you wish to atone in your own way, I can’t take that right from you. But please...” He placed a hand on Lucifer’s cheek, in a sudden act of boldness, caressing it with his thumb. “Wish. Don’t keep yourself from happiness any longer.”

Lucifer leaned into the touch and put his hand above Sandalphon’s. “Thank you, Sandalphon. Truly. I could never repay all the things you’ve done for me.”

“You don’t need to but…” A knowing smile slid into his face. “What about I grant you something, just today? I am the Supreme Primarch now, after all. Let me grant one of your requests.”

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow. “A request? I’m not sure I have any.” His expression shifted to a serious one, seemingly lost in thought.

“It doesn’t need to be anything big.” He remarked, laughing at Lucifer’s seriousness.

“In this case,” Lucifer smiled from ear to ear and blushed. “May I have a kiss?”

Sandalphon’s face went beet red at the question. He bowed his head in embarrassment, unsure how to proceed. Even after knowing each other for more than two millennia, they had only recently started with the affectionate gestures…

He lifted his head up once more to face Lucifer and sighed. “How could I possibly deny?”

Sandalphon cupped Lucifer's face and sealed their night with a kiss.

* * *

The next day working at the food stall was one full of little surprises and familiar faces. The stall was thriving much more than the day before. They had managed to implement Sandalphon’s old device to refresh the customers like in the previous summer. Many regulars remembered the ingenious machine for its originality, easily recognizing Sandalphon as the manager.

Between these regulars, a memorable duo came to greet him. Sandalphon was thoroughly surprised to meet once more the people who tried to steal their wind machine, but that had fallen on their butts after a tough beating and a stern lecture from Sandalphon.

The duo sounded deeply apologetic, and had even brought some tropical fruits from the isles as gifts. Lucifer looked lost during the whole ordeal, and his expression had grown even more confused when they prostrated themselves in front of Sandalphon with the dramatics fitting for a play. Sandalphon briefly explained the situation for Lucifer, who only nodded along in silence.

In fact, the men had come not only to apologize, but to thank him profusely and, of course, just as dramatically as before, with a sob on the tip of every word said. Maybe their performance would be more fitting for a circus, Sandalphon thought. Their speeches claimed that Sandalphon’s scolding had set them on the right trail that day. Sandalphon chose to doubt the purity of the men’s words.

Like a fleeting tornado, they vanished as fast as they appeared, but not before prompting Sandalphon - and his partner, as they had called Lucifer, much to Sandalphon’s death - to visit the cafe they had opened together after a year of hard work.

Surely, Sandalphon was confused and, truthfully, a little proud of how far the goofy duo had come despite their lacking dramatics. Perhaps he would pay their seaside cafe a visit. He realized he was in no position to think little of people’s abilities to redeem themselves, after all.

Lucifer hadn’t stopped smiling during the whole exchange between Sandalphon and the past clowns, although Sandalphon himself wasn’t quite sure why.

“I’m sorry for that scene they caused. It was quite a story.” He looked away a tad bit embarrassed by the amount of praises the men had sang him right in front of Lucifer.

“No need to apologize. I’m always glad to know about your stories, Sandalphon. This one in particular really piqued my interest.” He smiled in that soft way only he could, where his smile was sweeter than any juice they offered, and he had a little blush on both cheeks. Sandalphon was constantly appalled by how effortlessly adorable Lucifer was.

Sandalphon sighed. “I don’t quite understand what’s so interesting about me having to scold strangers like some sort of parent, but…”

Lucifer chuckled again, giving Sandalphon a quick kiss on the cheek before they both returned to properly running the stall.

As the time went by, the more often Sandalphon was faced with greetings from past customers who he had helped and given advice to before, such as the troublesome couple with problems perhaps a little similar to his, in a warped kind of way. Sandalphon was glad they had been doing a little better.

He felt guilty for leaving Lucifer alone preparing the orders while he chatted away and took orders, but sneaking away without upsetting the customers was proving to be a hard challenge.

Sandalphon made sure to sneak in glances to Lucifer any chance he could, only to cause both of them to be embarrassed and immediately look away when their eyes didn’t fail to meet most times. Although Lucifer himself seemed to be having fun delivering the orders and engaging in conversations with the more chatty customers. They all seemed to take an instant liking to him, but that was a given, considering that Lucifer had a knack for captivating everyone around him with his soft spoken demeanor and beautiful smile. Sandalphon still marvelled at how lucky he was to have him.

“May I have a coffee?”

A raspy and croaked voice made Sandalphon jump in surprise, and the mention of coffee in this hot weather did help. Who in the world would even- Oh. He knew that lady.

“Of course!” He bowed a bit too respectfully, “It’s nice to see you again.”

The old lady’s eyes went a bit wide and she broke into a smile. “Oh dear, I didn’t expect you to remember me.”

“How could I not? I still carry your words close to my heart,” He reciprocated the smile. “Your advice has helped me immensely, I’m very grateful to you.”

“I’m happy to hear so. Your coffee was a delight, child. It’s not easy to come across blends as delicately made as yours,” She chuckled airily. “My husband would surely have wanted to take you under his wing, his eye for talent was quite keen, you see.”

Sandalphon was certainly excited to meet the lady again, he felt an urge to tell her about all the progress he’s made, both with his coffee and with his manners with customers. He knew for a fact that she knew a lot about coffee as well, which made him eager to have her try his latest blends, but…

“Sorry, but someone else will make the coffee today.” He glanced at Lucifer and smiled. He was taking orders on the other side of stall. Occasionally talking with Gran, Vyrn and Lyria when possible, who had recently arrived to cover some arrangements and other places of the beach.

“Oh? I am always open to taste new blends.” She said with a calming and comforting smile.

Sandalphon thanked the lady once more and sprinted towards Lucifer in a rush of enthusiasm, perhaps he was a bit too eager.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Whatever is this rush for?”

“Ah! Sorry, I just-” He cleared his throat, “there is a coffee order. I’d like you to prepare it.”

Lucifer furrowed his brows. “Your coffee has become much better than mine, I see no reason to-”

“That couldn’t be farther from the truth,” He frowned. “I can still never quite match your blends.”

“If you insist… It’s quite difficult saying no to you.” Lucifer relented with a sigh. Despite his slight protests, Sandalphon knew that Lucifer loved making coffee still, his eyes would light up in the end like he had made an incredible discovery.

The coffee beans they had managed to get from the market weren’t the best by any means, they were mundane beans you could find anywhere. Lucifer reached for the beans and begun the process of coffee making. Sandalphon loved how Lucifer would hum softly while preparing the coffee, he looked so serene and yet his eyes never lost a bit of concentration, he could tell.

The reason Sandalphon wanted Lucifer to make coffee this time was but a selfish one, he merely wanted to show that lady the coffee that had made him enchanted with the drink, even if not immediately. The same blends that no matter how hard he tried he failed to replicate, because for Sandalphon, its scent and taste were unique. He felt like he owed to share with that woman a part of his love for coffee just like she had shared hers. Besides, Lucifer’s coffee was the best in the skyrealms, it was a sin for it to be confined to the mouths of a few.

Sandalphon smiled at the familiar scent. Lucifer had finished the drink. He fleshed a smile at Sandalphon to indicate he was done, but instead of taking the drink and leaving, Sandalphon grabbed Lucifer’s wrist and urged him to come alongside him. Lucifer threw him a puzzled look, but accompanied him regardless.

The old lady waited eagerly in her seat, overjoyed to see Sandalphon again. When Lucifer locked eyes with the lady, he remembered one of Sandalphon’s stories, immediately recognizing her as the coffee lady. He threw her a warm smile. In turn, she looked at him curiously.

Sandalphon placed the coffee on the woman’s table with a gentleness unlike him. “I’m sorry for making you wait, but this blend is a special one. I’m positive you’ll enjoy it. Lucifer makes the best blends, after all.” Sandalphon’s words were so soft you could see a smile take form in the tunes of his voice alone.

“He gives me too much credit,” Lucifer laughed. “However, I do hope you enjoy your coffee.”

The woman’s eyes grew soft. Her arms battered by time shook slightly as she took the mug to her lips, no longer possessing the precise movements of a young person.

Sandalphon eyed her movements expectantly. Lucifer was visibly more composed, but the glint of curiosity was hard to miss in his eyes.

The silence around him became more unbearable as Sandalphon waited for the woman’s verdict, his two thousand years trapped in Pandemonium felt short in comparison. He tapped his foot on the sand impatiently.

Slowly, the woman placed the coffee on the table once more and smiled from ear to ear. “It really is bitter,”

Lucifer chuckled. “Bitterness adds to the flavor, wouldn’t you agree?”

The woman looked at Lucifer as if in a daze. She erupted into a raspy laughter much more lively than you would think she was capable of, serene as she was.

“Oh child… My husband’s coffee was much like your blend. When someone were to question its bitterness, he would always give the same response, just as earnestly… ‘it adds to the flavor’, he would say.” The woman circled the top of the mug with her thumb fondly. Her eyes were watered and her expression bittersweet, but her smile did not waver.

Sandalphon placed a gentle hand to the woman’s shoulder and smiled sadly, while Lucifer looked just as melancholic. He lacked the right words to say, and so he prayed the gesture would suffice.

“I’m sure your husband was a wonderful person.” Lucifer said.

“That, he was.” She squeezed Sandalphon’s hand lightly. “It’s just that you two remind me so much of myself and of him back then. All the memories come flooding back.”

“I understand how painful it is to lose the person you love, but,” Sandalphon shot a quick glance at Lucifer and smiled weakly. Lucifer continued, “I am sure that whatever part of the heavens he’s in at this moment, he’s watching over you fondly.”

The woman let a single tear run down her cheek. “Oh dear, I apologize. You need not to concern yourselves with the ramblings of an old woman… But, what you two need to concern yourselves with is sending me an invitation to the cafe I know you’ll manage to open one day.” She chuckled, her voice a bit hoarse.

Sandalphon and Lucifer did not miss a beat to abide by her request, saying that they would even fly her there if needed. Their instant liking to the woman was apparent. Surely, they would remember her no matter how many years went by.

* * *

The skies of Auguste Isles had, once more, darkened as night fell. The inebriating but pleasant smell of coffee filled the air mixed with the natural smell of the ocean. While the gentle sea breeze tickled Sandalphon’s skin, it did little to cool the still steaming mugs of coffee, which were both idly placed on a table over the sand.

Lucifer let his eyes flutter shut to better feel the wind embracing his skin. “It’s a nice breeze,” His head lolled back while his arms were planted firmly on the sand. “I almost forgot how much I missed it.”

“It’s pleasant, isn’t it?” Sandalphon took the mugs from the sand and brought them to his mouth. “I came to this part of the beach last summer. It’s relaxing and silent, the best way to appreciate a cup of coffee.”

Lucifer hummed as he mimicked the gesture. “I see, I still have much to learn from you.”

Sandalphon laughed. “Are you joking?”

Lucifer tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Why would I be? There is much I’m not aware of about these skies. I’m not all knowing.” He spoke with urgency in his voice, as if worried about Sandalphon’s perception of him.

“No, I didn’t mean to imply you were, it’s just…” Sandalphon sighed, “Sorry. Our roles being reversed is still much to get accustomed to. We can now stand on the same ground, breath the same air. No longer can titles or duties get in our way, but it’s still hard to believe that I’m in a position to teach you.”

Lucifer sat up straight and put a hand to his chin, seemingly deep in thought. Sandalphon wondered if he hadn’t been insensitive. After all, once upon a time, when he had been a different man, much more ignorant and selfish indeed, he had not perceived Lucifer as a flawed being such as himself, but as an untouchable god.  
After moments of soul draining silence, Lucifer had only managed to assemble a simple question: “Why?”

Sandalphon was a bit stunned after a reply so unusually curt coming from Lucifer, so it was his turn to be surprised. “Well, I never really taught you anything. You were always the one who told me about the skies, or skydweller customs. Besides, I’ve never really accomplished anything impressive. I’m ill suited to teach people anything.”

Lucifer eyed Sandalphon as if he had grown a second head. “Do you really believe that?”

Sandalphon furrowed his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I?”

A dejected sigh escaped Lucifer’s lips. Sandalphon wondered if he had said something wrong. “Ah… You did not realize. I was of the impression you would have caught up on such a simple thing to see.”

“And what would that be?”

“How much of a wonderful person you are.”

Sandalphon could think of one thousand and two rebuttals for such an outlandish claim, but all words had died out on his throat as he caught a glimpse of the look of pure adoration Lucifer bore. He hardly deserved this.

Wordlessly, he merely let Lucifer continue. “Ever since I’ve come to this island, I’ve seen nothing but praises for you. Your kindness, your earnest advice. It brought them at least a small happiness. You made a difference for these people. Taught them much. For the men who opened a cafe, for the lady...”

“That was…”

“And for me, too.”

Lucifer gave Sandalphon a sad little apologetic smile and his cheeks were covered by a faint shade of red, a hue so light anyone would miss was there at all, but he refused to miss. Sandalphon was still just as lost as before. What could he have possibly taught Lucifer, when everything he had offered him two thousand years ago was company and a cup of coffee? Aside from an unending world of troubles, that is.

“I fail to see where you’re getting at, Lucifer.” The crease on his brows only furrowed the more he thought about it. He wished Lucifer wasn’t as roundabout about some topics. He really did.

“Do you remember the last thing I said to you in Canaan, Sandalphon? I do not know if I informed you of this earlier, but due to some strange twist of fate, I knew you were the one listening at the end of my message. That was something meant only for your ears to hear.” Lucifer averted his eyes from Sandalphon, looking fixedly at the sea.

Of course, Sandalphon remembered. How could he ever forget? He had dreamed about those very same words an uncountable amount of times. Some days, they were his sword, his shield and his motivation to move forward. Other days, they were garbled words that did nothing but highlight his vices and fill his chest with regret.

“I could never forget it.”

“That is what you taught me, Sandalphon.” His voice was so small it was almost a whisper. Once again, meant only for Sandalphon. “Ever since the beginning, you were always so… so full of life, so intrinsically humane. Despite being a Primal Beast such as I, you felt things differently. You saw the world differently.”

“I… I doubt this is true. There isn’t anyone kinder than you in all of these skies-” Lucifer interrupted him by placing his hand on top of his, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Primal Beasts are not designed to be selfish. I was not designed to have any wishes of my own. Before I met you, my skies were grey and uncaring. I had not experienced life feeling the same way skydwellers do. Because of you, I evolved beyond my design. I was able to bask in the skydwellers’s blue skies alongside them. Thank you, Sandalphon, for teaching me the right color of these skies.” He held Sandalphon’s hands in his, kissing them fondly.

Sandalphon could barely grasp the words coming out of Lucifer’s mouth. Words of nothing but sheer love and adoration towards him, which he spent much too long thinking foolishly of, thinking that such feelings could not exist. Sandalphon had been, for a fact, a wretch most foul. However, dwelling on such thoughts would be nothing more than another sin, since he had worked to the bone to become someone better.

“I still can never understand how you always manage to leave me speechless… Do you enjoy seeing me trip over my own words?” He attempted to pull Lucifer into an embrace, although such act proved to be a tad sloppy. Sandalphon had, likely due to the shock Lucifer had inflicted him, slipped over the sand dumbly. They fell and almost rolled over the sand, with their hands still linked together.

Both bursted into laughter as they laid down side by side. They had sand inside their clothes up until their hair, but at that moment, nothing else mattered.

Sandalphon rolled over and stood on top of Lucifer amidst the sand. At the close proximity, he could feel Lucifer’s breath tickling at his skin. Lucifer’s warmth. Lucifer’s scent. Everything felt tangible, attainable. When Sandalphon looked at Lucifer, cheeks flushed and smiling brightly, he thought of no gods or the divine- but a regular person, a person much similar to himself.

“I love you, Sandalphon.” Lucifer placed his hand on Sandalphon’s cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb.

“There is nothing or no one I could ever love more than you, Lucifer.”

Sandalphon closed the distance between them and kissed him adoringly. Lucifer cupped Sandalphon’s cheeks softly as he kissed him back.

For this moment lost in time, where nothing existed in the world besides two much troubled angels, the stars seemed to shine with more intensity, the breeze more welcoming. For once, they were sure the next morning when the sun rises, these skies could not get any bluer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! That's my first time writing them, and I feel like I might have went a bit wild in some parts with their characterization, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Thank you for reading, it means a lot!
> 
> My Twitter in case u wanna tell me to die or sumn: @heartfvlcry


End file.
